Shinji Ikari in The Lion King
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Summary to be added later.


_**You guys knew a Lion King story was coming. I just wanted to try and make a good one for you guys, and after watching a clip about how Scar got his… scar… in the Lion Guard continuum, I just thought this would be an excellent way to write a special crossover that just seems oh so good. I hope you enjoy my idea for this story.**_

_***I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, and I don't own The Lion King either.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"We are all connected in the great circle of life." = Regular Speech

_'Hakuna Matata.' = Someone's Thoughts/Songs_

**"She's gonna eat me!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Talk Between Brothers**_

* * *

In a rocky outcropping in the Pridelands, a lone mouse was out of its home as it scurried along. When suddenly, a large paw that obviously belongs to a feline stamped down upon the tiny creature. Lifting the mouse off the ground by its tail was a full grown male lion. One that looks both regal and slightly evil. Though you can't really tell if he's evil right now.

This lion has a lean build to his body that shows he's built more for speed and agility rather than brute force. His name is jet black and goes oddly well with his auburn colored fur coat. His green eyes hold trace amounts of loathing and sarcasm, while at the same time showing how lonesome he is. And over his left eye is a single scar going from his forehead to the bottom of his eye. A little reminder of a certain snake he had a less than pleasant encounter with.

"Life's not fair, is it?" he asked the mouse as he let it scurry along his paw. "You see, I… well, I shall never be king. And you will never see the light of another day."

Scar chuckled as he once again held the tiny mouse up by its tail, his intentions now made quite clear. Hey, say what you will about how things go in nature, but it's just a natural part of the circle of life. Predators need to eat too.

"Adieu."

The lion closed his eyes and opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue as he prepared to lower the mouse into his awaiting maw, before a new voice interrupted him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

The lion glanced to the entrance of his rock cropping and saw a blue hornbill standing there with his wing tips on, what I assume to be, his hips. This hornbill is named Zazu, and he is the majordomo for the king of the Pridelands. The one bird this lion doesn't want to see right now.

"What do you want?" he asked Zazu while keeping the mouse, literally, pinned under his paw.

"I'm here to announce that King Mufasa's on his way. So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." Zazu explained.

The lion simply glanced to his side as the mouse he was going to eat managed to get free and fled to the safety of a hole in the wall of rock.

"Now look, Zazu, you made me lose my lunch."

Zazu merely laughed and turned around as he crossed his wings.

"You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you! He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia!"

"Ohhh, I quiver with fear…" the lion said as he grinned at Zazu.

He growled and crouched down into a pouncing position, making Zazu nervously try to keep his distance from the predator. After all, it's like all prey animals know: a hungry predator is a dangerous predator. Well, more so than usual.

"Now, Scar… don't look at me that way…! **HEELLLP!"**

Zazu attempted to fly away, but didn't get very far as he was snatched up whole in Scar's mouth. It seemed like he was dead, but then another lion showed up. This one being a bigger, bulkier male lion that also held a regal presence, but much moreso like that of a benevolent ruler than a sinister tyrant. His red mane and golden orange coat made him look quite imposing, but his red eyes shone with compassion and kindness.

Although the sight of what Scar was doing to Zazu made him anything but amused.

"Scar…" the lion said in a warning tone.

"Mm hm-hm? ("Mufasa?")" Scar replied with a full mouth and puffed out cheeks.

"Drop him."

Zazu's beak popped out of Scar's mouth for a brief moment as he spoke, making for a rather comical sight.

"Impeccable timing, your majesty."

Turning around, Scar spat Zazu out of his mouth. The hornbill made a noise of revulsion as he sat up with his feathers drenched in lion spit. But Scar paid him no mind as he walked up to the larger lion, Mufasa, and proceeded to try and get under his skin with his sarcastic quips.

"Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners!" he said with exaggerated sarcasm.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Mufasa said, his tone of voice showing he was in no mood for Scar's antics.

"That was today?" Scar asked, feighning regret. "Oh, I feel simply awful…"

He placed his paws on the wall of the cave and proceeded to drag his claws down the surface of the wall. The loud screeching sound they made caused Zazu to cringe at how painful the noise was. But Scar and Mufasa didn't seem bothered by it. And if they were, they sure didn't show it. When Scar was done with his little claw fest, he flexed the fingers of his paw and retracted his claws.

"Must've slipped my mind." he said offhandedly.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother YOU should have been FIRST in line!" snapped Zazu.

Scar wasn't intimidated and simply snapped his jaws. This made Zazu retreat to hide behind Mufasa's foreleg while Scar made his displeasure known.

"Well, I was first in line. Until the little hairball was born." he growled lowering his head to Zazu's level to glare at the bird.

"That 'hairball' is my son, and your future King!" Mufasa said, reminding Scar who is at the top of the pecking order.

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsey." mocked Scar as he turned around to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!" growled Mufasa.

"Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Scar said.

Mufasa roared and ran in front of Scar, his bulky frame making him look far more imposing than he usually is. And the look of pure rage at the show of such blatant disrespect wasn't helping Scar's case.

"Is that a challenge?" demanded Mufasa.

But Scar wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." he said calmly.

"Pity. Why not?" Zazu asked.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength…" explained Scar as he looked at Mufasa before walking around the lion to the exit of his cave. "...I'm afraid I'm on the shallow end of the gene pool."

Having said his piece, Scar walked off into the grasslands to do who-knows-what. But chances are it's nothing beneficial to the Pridelands or the pride itself. Mufasa, having calmed down, simply watched as his brother walked off. His brother wasn't always like this, and he still wonders, to this day, 'what has changed?'. Was it perhaps the destruction of his own Lion Guard that caused all of this?

"There's one in every family, Sire. Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions." said Zazu as he perched on Mufasa's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asked himself.

And yet, Zazu couldn't keep the playful smirk off his face as he answered.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

"Zazu!" scolded Mufasa.

But you could tell from his tone and the look on his face that the lion actually found this joke amusing. And with their business here finished, he and his majordomo began their return trip to Pride Rock.

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him!" Zazu joke further.

Mufasa chuckled at the imagery from that particular joke.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Please excuse me while I go and work on some artwork for Shinji's lion form design, both cub, adolescent, and adult versions. I hope this chapter pleases you all.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi, Gray Jedi, and Sith friends.**_


End file.
